


This is way better

by rinthegreat



Series: Established Shance in a "Canon"verse [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soft shance, more like first 50 kisses, part of my ongoing series, post-arc of taujeer, pre-space mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: He’s wanted a second date since the first one ended. Wanted a chance to actually kiss Shiro since before they’d gone to save the Olkari.Or: they finally have their first kiss





	This is way better

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. i'm a little sorry, but mostly i don't want to overwhelm my beta. she's got her hands full with some massive fics of mine right now.
> 
> i hope you enjoy anyway! i'm updating the order in the series.

Taujeer is an exhausting battle. For as much shit as he likes to give Keith, Lance has to admit that not having him there seriously crippled their team. Would it be the same if any of the rest of them disappeared? Or is it because it’s _Keith_ , best pilot, second best fighter? Maybe it’s not Keith they need but the red lion. That’s something Lance is more willing to accept at least.

He collapses on his bed, hair still wrapped in his towel and raises his Bayard over his head. What _had_ Allura been planning to say about the blue lion that first day anyway? What purpose does the right leg hold for Voltron? Why is Blue so much smaller than Yellow when they’re both legs?

Three knocks sound on his door. Lance sits up, tucking his Bayard under the bed and smoothing his dressing gown over his legs. “Come in.”

The door slides open, and Shiro walks in wearing a small smile. “Hey.”

“Shiro,” Lance’s voice comes out too high. He clears his throat and tries again. “What’s up?”

Shiro scratches the back of his head, and if Lance knew him better – he’s working on it – he’d say Shiro looks sheepish. “I was going to see if you wanted to go on that second date, but you look ready for bed.”

Lance, as exhausted as he is, jumps up, towel dropping off his head and onto the floor. “A date sounds great. Let me get dressed and –“

Shiro stops him with a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t need to push yourself.”

“I want to spend time with you,” Lance argues, setting his jaw and crossing his arms over his chest.

Shiro looks him up and down, clearly trying to hide his amusement. “Okay,” he agrees. “Meet me in the common room in five minutes. I’ll be right there.”

Though he’s curious as to _why_ Shiro would want to meet him there rather than walk together, Lance lets him go without asking. He’ll find out soon enough, and besides, he only has five minutes to fix his hair and skin. He rushes into his bathroom once Shiro disappears and combs his hair before mussing it up, trying to make it look like he’s not trying. He skips his full skin routine, simply applying toner and moisturizer to his face. Just in case. He doesn’t want Shiro touching rough skin and getting turned off.

And then he’s off, racing down the hall, not having enough time to even change out of his slippers. Shit, he’d gotten his priorities mixed up. He should’ve changed. He should’ve put on real pants, a real shirt, and shoes. He should’ve –

“Lance.”

Lance stops short, narrowly avoiding sliding across the floor into Shiro. Shiro, his boyfriend. Who he’s supposed to meet in the common room for a date.

Shiro, who’s also wearing his pajamas.

Lance’s eyes track down his boyfriend’s body. Really, life is unfair. He looks positively sinful, shirt pulled too tight across his chest, pants not leaving much to the imagination. Shiro’s seemingly forfeit his dressing gown, but a glance at his feet has Lance grinning like a moron. He’s wearing the lion slippers.

“I like your outfit,” Lance tells him, still grinning like an idiot.

“I’m glad you didn’t change,” Shiro replies, ignoring Lance’s obvious teasing as he reaches forward and grabs Lance’s hand with his own. “I forgot to tell you not to.”

He’s immensely glad he used his moisturizer on when Shiro cups his cheek with his other hand. “I thought maybe we could relax on the couch. See if there are any movies,” Shiro continues.

“That sounds…” Perfect. “Nice.” Now would be the time to have that real first kiss. They’re already leaning in to each other; Shiro’s eyes have already dropped to his lips. Lance grips Shiro’s shirt with his free hand, knuckles pressed to his impeccably sculpted chest. He wets his lips, tracking how dark Shiro’s eyes get, pupils blown wide before they close. Lance closes his own, time slowing down.

“Gross, guys. Can you not?”

Lance’s eyelids fly open wide, and he turns to stare at Pidge in horror. Behind her, coming out of the common room is Hunk, looking just about as scared as Lance feels right now. Quiznak. Why had they tried to do this outside the common room anyway?

Shiro releases him, carefully peeling Lance’s hand off his shirt. He doesn’t step away, though, so that’s at least a win. “Pidge. I didn’t know you were in there.”

“I couldn’t tell,” she deadpans. Hunk shifts his weight in the background, suddenly looking anywhere but at them. “We’re working on the entertainment system, so try not to make a mess while we’re gone. And really, if you need to go at it in there, can you at least leave a sock on the door?” Lance’s jaw drops as Pidge grabs Hunk. “Come on,” she says, tugging him away.

Humiliation. Lance’s face floods with red as he stands there, still struggling for a comeback even after Pidge has long since disappeared.

Shiro clears his throat. “Maybe the common area was a bad place for a date.”

Lance’s heart sinks. He’s wanted a second date since the first one ended. Wanted a chance to actually kiss Shiro since before they’d gone to save the Olkari. And now he’s stuck waiting even longer.

“Let’s go back to my room instead.”

Lance blinks.

“Lance?” Shiro asks when he’s silent too long.

He shakes his head. “Sorry, I think I must’ve blacked out for a second. I imagined you saying we should go back to your room.”

“I did say that.”

Lance blinks again.

“Come on.” Shiro wraps his arm around Lance’s shoulders, pulling Lance against his chest. They turn, and Lance remains mostly numb while Shiro leads them down the halls to his room. A room Lance has never been inside.

His palms sweat when they reach it, and he wipes them against his pants five times when they reach Shiro’s door. Shiro releases him to open the door, then nudges him inside when Lance makes no move to walk in on his own. “You okay?” Shiro asks once the door closes, leaving them alone in the room.

“I’m in your room.” Lance looks around, taking in his entire surroundings. There’s nothing personal displayed in the room, no sign that someone even lives here. And yet, Lance takes a deep breath and inhales the almost overwhelming scent of _Shiro_ surrounding him. He couldn’t take the scent apart if his life depended on it, but he could pick it out of a lineup, no problem.

“Yeah, you are.” Shiro frowns, as if Lance’s explanation hadn’t made any sense.

“It smells amazing.”

Shiro shifts his weight, cheeks a little pinker than before. “Thanks…”

“I want to kiss you,” Lance blurts out.

“What?”

“Last time we didn’t really get a chance to kiss. I want to kiss you this time.” He pauses before adding: “Please.”

Shiro grabs his hand before walking backwards, leading Lance to the bed. He sits back on it but doesn’t tug Lance any further. “Please kiss me.”

Lance nearly falls onto Shiro’s lap, catching himself and simply sitting instead. He cups Shiro’s cheeks in both hands, eyes darting back and forth, memorizing his face before he finally leans in. Shiro grips his waist when their lips touch, forcing a shiver up Lance’s spine. God, he’s so perfect.

And then Shiro’s lips move against his own. Every thought that isn’t _oh my god_ or _Shiro’s kissing me_ flies out of Lance’s mind. His fingers tangle in what little of Shiro’s hair there is, messing up the perfect undercut. The world tilts, and they part for a second. Lance looks down, straddling Shiro as he lies flat on his back on the bed.

He only allows himself to take in the sight for a second – smoothing his finger over Shiro’s cheekbone – before he leans down again. Shiro surges up, meeting him halfway, and they’re kissing again. Shiro’s fingers knead into the muscles of Lance’s lower back, and he responds by sucking Shiro’s tongue straight into his mouth. Apparently, that’s the wrong thing to do, because the next thing he knows, Shiro’s pulling away, breaking their kiss. Lance chases it, not ready to let go. Not yet.

“Lance, wait,” Shiro murmurs. Lance freezes, not getting any closer. “Too fast.”

He nods, untangling his hands from Shiro’s hair. “Right, yeah. Sorry.” He slides his hands down Shiro’s neck, but for some reason he can’t convince himself to move them away from Shiro once they touch his chest.

Shiro doesn’t seem to mind, at least. He grips Lance’s hands with his own before planting a kiss on Lance’s forehead. “It’s okay. Don’t apologize. I liked it.” He completes the sentence with a wink that sends Lance’s stomach yo-yoing down to his stomach and up to his throat. “Maybe we can just…talk for a bit?”

“Talking sounds fine,” Lance agrees, aiming for neutral.

He doesn’t quite succeed though, because Shiro chuckles. “This is probably my fault for inviting you into my room.”

“I like your room. This is a great date.”

“I hardly think this counts as a date.”

Lance nods. “You’re right, this is way better.”

Shiro’s huff pushes a lock of Lance’s hair off his forehead. He follows it with a metallic finger, pushing the few remaining strands back to meet the rest. “You’re so beautiful.”

Lance kisses him again, but he can tell by the upward tick of Shiro’s lips that it doesn’t hide how flustered he is from hearing that. “So…” Shiro says when they pull apart again. “Compliments, huh?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be romancing me, not making fun of me?” Lance grumps back.

“I would never,” Shiro whispers, pulling Lance in for their third kiss.

Needless to say, they don’t get around to talking. They kiss again and again until Lance loses track. Shiro finally pulls him all the way onto the bed so they’re lying next to each other, heads both on the pillow. They kiss until Lance stops opening his eyes in between, stops even trying to deepen it again. Instead he stays where he is, struggling to stay awake long enough to reciprocate but no longer initiating.

“You’re exhausted,” Shiro remarks, voice barely above a whisper. Lance hums but doesn’t move. “Come on,” Shiro continues, nudging Lance’s shoulder, “you should get back to bed.”

“No…” Lance complains, tightening his fist where he’s gripping Shiro’s shirt.

“You’re tired. You should sleep.”

Finally, Lance peels his eyes open, just a little. “Let me stay with you.”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“Please,” Lance begs, flattening himself against Shiro’s body. “I’m comfy.” His head drops forward, pressing against Shiro’s shoulder. Being this close amplifies Shiro’s scent. It’s so relaxing, Lance never wants to move. So calming he almost falls asleep without hearing Shiro’s response. Almost.

“Okay,” Shiro murmurs, giving in. “Just for tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://rinthegreat.tumblr.com/)   
>  [drabbles, updates, previews, zine announcements](https://rinthegreat.tumblr.com/tagged/cat-writes-fanfiction)
> 
> see ya next time! ;)


End file.
